


I Am So Proud Of You, My Daughter:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Destiny Series: [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Children, Cookies, Daughters, Drama, Family, Gen, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Motherhood, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Relax/Relaxing, Sad, Sadstuck, Talking, Tea, Vampire Slayer(s), Vampires, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:55:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25774744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: Summary: Grace & Rachel have a talk about her destiny, & what she had accomplished so far?, What do they say to each other?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!**Author's Note: This is part of my series!!!!*
Series: Destiny Series: [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852228
Kudos: 1





	I Am So Proud Of You, My Daughter:

Summary: Grace & Rachel have a talk about her destiny, & what she had accomplished so far?, What do they say to each other?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!*

*Author's Note: This is part of my series!!!!*

"How are you doing ?", Rachel Edwards asked her daughter, as they were relaxing at home. The British Lady felt like she never gave her first born any attention, so she came up with this wonderful day, just for the two of them. "I am okay, Mom, I am just tired", The Young Teenager answered without hesitation. "Well, I think you need a break", Rachel said, as she served them cookies, & tea. "Yeah, It sounds great, I am glad you did this", Grace said with a smile, as she took a sip of the hot drink.

"Grace, I am so proud of you for what you had done so far, You are really a hero", The Proud Mother said, as she was full of love for her child. Grace just smiled, as her mom said that, It made her happy, cause she wants to show her parents that is mature to handle the responsibility that was bestowed on her. She said right then, & there, as she took her mother's hands into her own. The Beautiful Girl knows that she is scared for her.

"Mom, I know that you are scared for me, & worried about what I do, But I have excellent trainers in Danno, & Steve, I am going in blind, & I know what I am in for, when I signed up for this", as she was firm with her point. Rachel sees a young woman in front of her, instead of her baby girl. She even said that much, as she smiled at her, This was the kind of child that she wanted to raise, & she got her wish.

"I am so proud of you, My Daughter, You are standing up for your beliefs, You know what you want, Despite the violence, & blood will hit you, & you will have to be exposed to it, as you are killing these vampires, & making sure that the islands are safe". "I would do anything for you, & our family", Grace said without hesitation", as she kissed her mother on the cheek. The Older Woman said in her accent. "I know", & kissed her back on the cheek.

They went on with their quality time, & it was the perfect way to end the day, & it was stress free on them both. They both agreed, that they need another day like this one. It brought them both close together, & they hope that they can have the world back to normal too. Grace will make sure that it will happen too.

The End.


End file.
